A Nekojin Comes to Capsul Corp
by Princess Emeraude
Summary: Goku X Vegeta, Gohan X Piccolo, Goten X Trunks. Alternative universe, nekojins, and an urban legend. Please read and review! Many thanks in advance. :)


================================================================  
Hi Everyone! *smile* I am Princess Emeraude and this is my first fan fiction.  
  
It has a few chars from Dragon Ball Z in an Alternate Universe. It also involves   
Neko-jins, or as they are called, cats or kitty people. One so far... Um, you'll see.  
I may include more Nekos or adventures...I am not sure. *shrug*  
  
In this alternative Universe...don't hate me..  
  
1. Chi Chi died at the hands of a drunk driver a few months after Goten was born..dragon balls cannot fix that.  
2. Vegeta and Bulma decide to stay as friends under one roof to raise Trunks.  
3. Goku and Vegeta are mates and live at Capsule Corps.  
4. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Gohan have their tails and can control the full moon transformation.  
5. Gohan and Piccolo are to become mates eventually...Piccolo is male.   
6. Prince is a cat-sized, black neko-jin I made up, please don't use him without my permission or steal him!  
7. Neko-jin and Saiya-jin are cousins...they had a common ancestor and always got along well with each other.  
  
Trunks is 7  
Goten is 6  
Gohan is 16  
  
Baka---idiot  
==================================================================  
  
Warnings? Well, this is a mostly cute story, perhaps some violence, perhaps a bit of swearing, depending on if Veggie is in a  
good mood...scratch that..there WILL be swearing. Might be a bit gross from time to time..cause cats can be gross. There  
will be talks about sex perhaps, or mostly implied and a few crude jokes here and there. Perhaps someYaoi, guy X guy   
parings or implied. If you don't like it..dont read it.   
  
Don't care much for Yamcha...will have humor at his expense most definitely. *evil grin*   
And I don't much care for Chi Chi either...fans of either of them perhaps might not want to read this.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Disclaimer....I own nothing of course. I have no money and am NOT rich or I would own the rights DBZ by now. This is   
just a fan thingy that popped into my head. I own nothing, not even my own cats, and they can vouch for that! I only have  
this candy wrapper....  
  
===================================================================  
  
A few things first....  
  
' ====Denotes thinking  
  
( ====Denotes neko-jin speak   
  
* ====Denotes mental communication  
  
====Denotes Saiya-jin speak  
  
====================================================================  
  
CHAPTER 1---Enter A Neko-jin   
  
  
Life at Capsule Corp was pretty quiet, at least as quiet as it ever was. Vegeta was sparing with Goku in the   
gravity room, both trying to pound each other senseless under extreme gravity. Bulma busily worked on  
her latest invention while trying hard not to blow herself or it, to kingdom come. Yamcha was at a bar somewhere  
crying into his beer about his and Bulma's latest break-up to a frantic and worried Puar. Goten and Trunks  
were in the den playing video games. Piccolo and Gohan decided to spend the day and night sparing. Free  
from his mother's constant badgering, Gohan was easily able to spar and balance his schoolwork. Since  
Gohan had a photographic memory, another benefit of achieving SS2, he did not need to study much at all.  
Not that he ever had the need to before, inheriting his saiyan grandfather's genius.  
  
A crisp fall breeze stirred the trees amid the gentle afternoon sun. A small dark form sauntered through the Capsule   
Corp property barely noticed by employees taking their coffee break outside. It suddenly darted into the shadows and  
zipped from shadow to shadow. Effortlessly, the dark, feline shape joined the multitude of stray cats that Dr. Briefs   
had rescued that played in between buildings. No ordinary cat, the Neko-jin made sure he was not followed, pausing  
to sniff the air for danger. The little black neko-jin eyed the stray cats briefly, his green eyes glinting. Suddenly noticed  
by some of the stray cats, they sniffed cautiously at the neko-jin new comer.   
  
(Excuse me cats), the Neko-jin said importantly, tilting his head (Can you understand me at all? Could you help me?)  
  
Unable to understand this black new comer, some attempted to engage him in play. The Neko-jin snorted irritated.  
  
(No, I don't want to play!), he grumbled, ' Though these cats are my size, they are primitive and cannot understand   
me! I guess I shall have to investigate this place myself. '  
  
Not understanding the dark, strange and small kitty, they once again began to play with each other and ignored him.   
The neko once again streaked to the shadows where his black fur hid him completely. He gazed up at the letters   
Capsule Corp on a nearby building and nodded curtly. Understanding shone in his bright green eyes.  
  
(I am at Capsule Corp), he decided, ' Those cats are well fed and look very healthy. This might be just the place for  
me! '  
  
Once again he dashed among the shadows to the labs of Capsule Corp then paused in a doorway before dashing out   
of sight around the corner.  
  
(I will observe these humans for a bit, then make my decision then.), he peered cautiously, (I can understand them,  
well enough. But that does not make me feel any safer. )  
  
Laying down and shutting his eyes..the neko used his sense of hearing to the utmost while appearing to be merely   
asleep. A few moments later, the neko cracked open an eye. Dr. Briefs and his kitty came into view and entered  
the doorway and went into his lab. The neko pondered whether or not to follow them to try to question the intelligent  
looking cat. Clearly, from its dominant position on the human's shoulder, it was obviously in command.   
  
(Perhaps that cat even owns Capsule Corp) the black neko stretched in place, (Its pet human looks a bit tired though,  
so I had better stay out here while the cat puts its pet to sleep.)  
  
Assuming its sleep-like position once more, the black neko waited patiently. Soon, the black cat crept to the doorway  
and gazed at the black Neko knowingly. Suddenly, the black neko sprung into action, flipped and landed beside the   
door way. Still uncomfortable with the surroundings, the black Neko opted to stay outside the building.  
  
(Good Afternoon Gentle Cat), the black neko bowed politely, (Can you understand me?)  
  
(Yes), said the black cat with a heavy, hissing accent, (What brings you here to Capsule Corp Neko-jin?)  
  
(My name is Prince. Might I trouble you for a place to stay for a night or two? ) The Neko-jin sighed, (I am afraid that   
I am quite lost after almost being captured by stupid scientists wanting study me and to put me into a Zoo!)  
  
The neko-jin hissed vexedly, as the black cat laughed (Sorry about the stray humans! Most are un-owned by cat or  
even by dog! Such a nuisance they are. We cats try our best, but even with the help of loyal dogs it is difficult. And  
some humans simply cannot be tamed. )  
  
Prince nodded as the black cat smiled (Forgive me Prince,) the cat nodded, (I am called Shadow Leader. I am head   
cat here at Capsule Corp and I welcome you to stay as long as you like! Neko-jins are so very rare now-a days. )  
  
(My gracious thanks!) Prince smiled briefly, (Sadly, I have trouble finding my own kind. I believe my dearly departed   
Mother Neko-jin and myself to be the last. )  
  
(Too bad!), Shadow Leader shook his head sadly, (Stay as long as you wish! My pets have had their own kittens and  
most are already mated and quite tame. Beware of their kittens, they are rowdy! And my pet with the flame of fur  
on its head, not unlike yours, that calls itself Vegeta. He sometimes doesn't look where he steps and he is a VERY   
Temperamental creature. And unpredictable as well! Though mated to another male pet he calls Kakkorot, he is still very  
Wild like an unmated pet! )  
  
(His fur is flamed like mine? How can that be?) Prince was shocked, tail bushing out in surprised denial.  
  
(Yes. Very much like yours is.) Shadow Leader nodded sagely; (He is the most cat-like out of all my pets. And watch   
out not to accidentally wake up the blue-haired pet named Bulma...my ears are still ringing from that unfortunate event!)  
  
(Perhaps the one who is flame furred like me is part Neko-jin?) Prince pondered, (Or part cat at the very least.)  
  
(They could be,) Shadow Leader's eyes smiled, (My special pets named Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Goku have tails. I   
have tried working to get them to understand me..but to no avail. I must rely on body language like we mostly do with  
our other human pets. Perhaps you could look into it and give me your opinion as well? Their smell is quite unique and  
I just cannot place it. )  
  
(I shall do my best Shadow Leader) Prince said determinedly, (Many thanks again for a place to stay. I shall look  
into your special pets. They intrigue me. I have seen so many humans since coming from my forest...)  
  
Suddenly, both cats turned as Yamcha ran towards them in an agitated state, Puar shouting as she flew after him.   
Shadow Leader and Prince sprinted aside, barely avoiding being stepped on by an anxious Yamcha and bowled  
over by Puar.  
  
(What kind of rude pet is that? That flying creature with the pet cannot be a cat or Neko-jin! It must be a human in   
disguise! It is too shrill! ) Prince growled, (So rude to nearly step on us! I don't like that pet at all! And the other  
one badly needs a good muzzle!)  
  
Shadow Leader narrowed his eyes as he heard Yamcha waking up his peacefully sleeping human with his usual  
babbling.  
  
"Please Dr. Briefs! Where is Bulma? She isn't in her lab? I gotta talk to her right away!" Yamcha cried frantically.  
  
"Oh, what...Yamcha?" Dr. Briefs yawned, "I must have fallen asleep again. Last I knew she was working on a top   
secret invention and asked not to be disturbed by ANYONE. Very dangerous it is. Yes, and very delicate as well.  
She said she would be working on it until tomorrow or the next day. Perhaps you'd better come back then. "  
  
"All right," defeated sigh, "I forgot all about that...I'll come back tomorrow then. Thanks."  
  
Neko and cat watched Yamcha walk dejectedly out the door and away as Puar tried vainly to cheer him up.   
  
Shadow Leader laughed, (That stray is still sniffing after my pet Bulma. She doesn't care for him anymore though.   
They had a bad catfight not long ago when she scented another female all over him. I think my pet is better off   
without that mangy stray. He can be quite amusing though. )  
  
Both chuckled as Shadow Leader excused himself to join his tired pet and lull him back to his much-needed sleep.   
Prince followed a strong scent trail of many humans leading in one direction. Shadow Leader had pointed him in the  
direction to find his interesting pets. A strange scent and energies drew Prince to the outside of the gravity  
room where Goku and Vegeta were earlier sparing. He crinkled his nose at the subtle smell of sex and power wafting  
out. Prince cautiously turned and approached the human dwelling nearby, deciding to approach the pets in the round  
chamber another time.  
  
Mrs. Briefs hummed happily as she cleaned up the remains Goku and Vegeta's lunch along with the clean up bots in  
the kitchen. She could be easily seen from the sliding glass door that was opened earlier by two satisfied saiyans  
going back to spar and getting tangled up in other things. The screen door was not fully closed and Prince swiftly entered  
and hid under the nearest coffee table. He watched the human for a while from his hiding place. Then deciding that she  
was a gentle pet he came out of hiding and called to her softly in Neko-jin, (Human! I require my food now!)  
  
Mrs. Briefs stopped humming when she heard the soft mewing noise of a kitten. Mrs. Briefs glanced behind her and  
laughed as she spotted Prince. Prince warily raised a furry brow at her, what was so funny?   
  
" My my! What a cute kitty you are! " She cooed, " You remind me of Vegeta! Such a handsome little fellow! I bet you  
must be hungry kitty! I have something yummy in the fridge you can eat! "   
  
Deciding she would not harm him, he consented to a pat on the head. Such a wonderful smelling creature, she would  
be called 'Gentle Pet' from now on. Spotting the tasty looking tuna sandwich, chips and soda Mrs. Briefs had on the   
counter beside her, Prince licked his lips. He waited until the chattering human looked into the fridge for the 'kitty food'   
and made his move. Swoosh! It was gone and so was Prince. Mrs. Briefs glanced around with canned kitty food in   
hand and little neko-jin long gone. Noticing her empty plate, Mrs. Briefs blinked and laughed good naturedly.   
  
"Oh My! Kitty was sure hungry! " She bubbled going back in the fridge to make herself another sandwich. She placed  
the kitty food in a ceramic cat dish on the floor. The phone trilled, demanding attention as Prince dashed upstairs.  
  
" Food is here in the kitchen when you are hungry again kitty! " Mrs. Briefs hummed happily, adding a full water dish   
and deftly answering the phone.  
  
Prince took his stolen booty under a bed in one of the spare rooms. He growled hungrily and opened the soda with his paw.  
Prince had had time to observe humans doing all kinds of things in the city and had acquired a taste for their food as well.   
Not that a raw fish wasn't good every now and then. But why have raw fish when one could have such delicious delicacies?  
Especially if they were prepared for him by nice pet humans.  
  
Finishing his meal in record time, Prince swooped downstairs with the empty can in paw. He snickered to himself as Mrs.   
Briefs hung up the phone and noticed the empty can suddenly on the counter. She shrugged and put it into the   
Recycle bin next to the wastebasket. Prince looked down on her from his hiding place on top of the kitchen cupboard. He  
noted with approval that his 'gentle pet' dusted this spot regularly. Nestled behind some brightly colored ceramic pots,   
Prince tentatively made his way along the crowded ledge. 'Gentle Pet' bustled about not knowing he was there.  
  
Prince stopped behind a particularly large black ceramic pot that was twice as big as him. It was a deep, rich matte black  
except for the white markings in the front giving the illusion of a black cat peering cautiously down over everything. Prince  
raised a furred eyebrow skeptically at the 'kitty food' and water on the floor.. Snorting, he could not imagine anything more  
revolting and marveled at how any creature could digest the grayish, foul smelling goop. The 'Gentle Pet' left to water her  
garden. Soon after came the 'rowdy kittens' that Shadow Leader had warned him about.  
  
"I won more than you Goten! Admit it! " Chibi Trunks bragged, pleased with how well he had done on their video game  
tournament. It consisted of non-stop playing of the latest violent games until a winner was declared. Then the loser had  
to give up all rights for one night to the 'sacred' TV remote control and all things seen and watched on the TV. as well. Both  
chibis loved nearly the same shows, so it wasn't much of a defeat. Creaming each other in video game battles seemed to  
be the main thing.  
  
"Aw, it was that stupid controller!" Chibi Goten pouted, " If I had my old controller I would have beat you for sure! My new  
one really sucks! " Remote controls, game pads and music players were no match for the demi saiyans. All having to be   
replaced at least every month or so. It could easily be more, but they were not allowed to 'rot their brains' for long as   
Vegeta put it. Only on Saturdays after all schoolwork, sparing and chores were done were they allowed to play video games.   
  
"Is that a challenge Goten?" Chibi Trunks smirked, opening the fridge" You wanna re-match? I got another controller in  
my toy room like your old one!"  
  
"Yea! You're on!! You're going down Trunks! " Goten snatched some snacks and ran back to the TV room.  
  
"That'll be the day Goten! " Trunks laughed grabbing his own snacks, slamming the fridge, " I can't be defeated with   
my new favorite controller! "  
  
Trunks dashed after Goten, dropping a small snack bag of chips in his haste. Prince smirked, and swoosh, had the tasty   
cheese chips stowed in the black kitty pot. Being a small Neko-jin made it easy to go super fast and get whatever he  
wanted. Now that Prince understood how to open the doors and windows by watching 'Gentle Pet', he was confident  
he would not be accidentally trapped in the rooms and wondered where he could rest for the night. He could not stay in   
this spot forever and could be spotted eventually. Most of all, he was not so sure if the scientists who were trailing him  
from before had given up on their search. They had nearly found him again in the next city before he came to this one.  
  
Shadow Leader had promised to inform him of any news he found about them as Prince curled up, hiding effectively behind  
the black kitty pot. A short afternoon nap was in order. Several other cats came and went through a small cat door in   
the front door. They suddenly turned and fled moments before Vegeta and Goku entered, needing a 'small' snack and  
break. Prince cracked open his eyes and listened to Vegeta and Goku.  
  
' Ah, so the one called Goku is also called Kakkorot by Vegeta,' Prince thought sleepily, not paying much attention to their   
banter.   
  
Prince could sense something different about these two. Not Neko-jin, or he would instantly know. He did not dare   
move to look at them, they would surely spot him. Such powerful life forces they had!  
  
' I can't be spotted by anyone else, at least, not yet. ' Prince thought, ' Shadow Leader did not tell me how very   
POWERFUL they are! What ever they are, they are not human! ' Goku and Vegeta raided the fridge and ate  
the food thoughtfully prepared for them by Mrs. Briefs, both unaware of the Neko-jin sensing them from above.  
  
' I wonder, are they demons? Vampires...or spirits?' Prince closed his eyes, in concentration ' They are not ghosts, or   
Vampires. Since both pets eat in mass quantities! A snack they called it! What the hell are they?! Demons? '  
  
Prince nodded decidedly as the two left the room. Demons were a terrible nuisance. Too many of his kind had  
fallen to them in earlier times. His Mother Neko had taught him everything necessary in dealing with those monsters.  
If they were indeed demons, they would be destroyed, along with any of their offspring. Those two referred to  
themselves as Saiya-jin, whatever that meant. Tonight he would investigate in the cover of darkness when everyone  
was asleep and demons were unable to conceal their scent from him. He would have to get close in order to tell  
what they were.  
  
Prince dozed in a light sleep all the rest of the day and through dinnertime. He rarely cracked open an eye. Even   
when Trunks and Goten were excitedly shouting in joy as Mrs. Briefs took their favorite dessert fresh from the  
oven. Demons could eat human foods, and usually did to fool humans, but could not digest any of it. Demon energies  
were not present. Even though it was now well past dark with everyone departing for nighttime activities before bed.   
They could conceal their demon energies until they used them, and then they were like a beacon that Prince could   
sense miles away.   
  
Demons were a rare occurrence now days, but still....it COULD happen. Prince opened his eyes as he stretched  
under the cover of total darkness. All the humans were asleep and he would figure out this puzzle now. Cautiously he  
crept upstairs and followed the scent trails of each to their rooms. The pet called Bulma was definitely human, though  
not in her room, her scent said that was so. She was still in her lab working on her invention and had not come to   
dinner. The pet named Gohan was not in his room, and a strange plant like, green smell intermingled with a few of  
his dirty clothes under his bed.  
  
' Where have I smelt that smell? ' Prince paused in thought, ' In one of the forests...a creature of green with white flapping   
wings which hovered above water next to a water fall. Such a peaceful creature. That is it.'  
  
He made his way to the room shared by chibi Trunks and Goten. Pausing, Prince gazed at the sprawled 'kittens'. Maybe   
they were part dog? Humans could not confortablely sleep in such a position. Sniffing at bare feet that dangled off the   
bed, Prince crinkled his nose. They were part human, that was for sure..but were they also part demon? Time to find out!  
Prince slinked to the room where Vegeta, the cat-like pet and his mate slept heavily. Given the dominant aggressiveness  
of Vegeta, he was surely the dominant mate. The one he called 'Baka' and 'Kakkorot' seemed a submissive and gentle  
creature.  
  
He carefully pushed open the door with his paws, hoping it would not squeak. Hopefully in the cover of darkness, they  
would assume he was just one of the house cats. Closer, and closer he stalked until he was next to the bed. Both appeared  
to be deep in sleep, entwined about each other in a loving fashion, the smell of recent sex and sweat lingered on them.   
Prince stood on hind legs and sniffed gently a dangling hand of Vegeta. Then, when Goku's tail presented itself, he sniffed  
that as well. Nose crinkled and eyes bright, he knew then. Ware-Monkeys! The full moon would bring about their change  
to a gigantic hairy monkey beast! A dangerous creature not to be trifled with! It destroyed and ran amuck! Woe be it  
to any unfortunate creature that came across it! Human or Neko-jin!  
  
' Not demons, but this is a surprise! ' Prince skittered out of the room as Goku stirred in his sleep, ' Mother told me tales of   
them when I was but a kitten! I thought it was just her pulling my tail! '  
  
Prince dashed into a spare room and hid under the bed, his little heart beating rapidly. Goku emerged sleepily from the  
bedroom. Yawning widely, he padded down the stairs for a drink to quench his thirst. The Shadow Leader must know  
of this, if he did not already. There was no full moon tonight, not for another few days. There seemed to be no signs  
that a huge Ware-Monkey that had run amuck near Capsule Corp. In fact, none of the humans mentioned such a thing in  
the cities he had been to. A talkative species, they were loath to keep a secret for long! It could wait until tomorrow then.  
As long as there were no demons about or danger, he was content stay in his hiding spot for a bit.  
  
Going back to his room, Goku crawled back in bed with his snoozing mate. 'I had the strangest dream about a cat   
who looked like Vegeta who was beside our bed......so cute....' shrugging he drifted off to sleep. Prince stealthily  
bounded down the hall, a soundless black blur stopping at the nearest bathroom. Smirking he unsheathed his claws and   
proceeded to shred all the toilet paper into fluffy bits. Stealing into the other bathrooms, he did the same thing, diving and  
rolling deliciously in the soft mounds.  
  
Such bliss to shred with wild abandon! Nothing prettier than shredded, t-p! And no sound so lovely as it tore softly  
into bits of confetti fit for a Neko to play in! Admiring his handiwork, he launched himself through the cat door into   
the dark night. Prince swished up a tree and awaited morning. Shadow Leader's pets would surely appreciate his  
handiwork and his gentle snowy art so lovingly prepared just for them! All he had to do was wait until they woke up and   
expressed their thanks with tasty treats and tummy rubs for all.  
  
**********************************  
  
Dr. Penn had had enough! She was tired of the lack of support for her cause, her mission to prove the existence of  
Neko-jins! Her partner dared betray her at the WORST time, and after EVERYTHING she had done for him!   
After all, she had supported his bizarre Ware-Monkeys theory and even had stuck up for him! Bastard! Now she  
has lost ALL her funding! At least her FORMER partner had lost his too, as well as his creditability in the scientific  
Community at large. HER quest had basis on factual evidence at least, a few old fossils that HAD to prove she was  
right! Dr. Penn was known for pursuing projects with merit.  
  
Blue eyes narrowed as she shoved her blonde bangs out of her eyes. Who said that geniuses had to be ugly? She  
was a knock out! Dr. Penn smiled confidently as she strode into a coffeehouse, intent on getting her caffeine fix.  
Casual jeans, slightly torn in the knees and white tank top gave her a sporty look. She was always warm-blooded.  
Dr. Penn rummaged through her backpack and paid for her latte, and strode out of the establishment. Better days  
would be in store for her. These times were a bit lean, but her work in her new lab with domestic cats was very   
interesting to say the least.  
  
'At least I didn't put all my eggs in one basket' Penn thought smugly, ' my so-called former assistant was ruined. And I  
had such FUN doing it! Revenge IS a dish best served cold!'  
  
Grinning evilly to herself she paused in a park to sit on a bench and drink her latte. And his new lover that he left her   
for? That hoe can NEVER show herself in this country again thanks to a few things dug up about her! Everyone  
has something to hide...everyone. In the distance, the Capsule Corp compound was easily spotted from any position.  
Her good mood quickly faded as she thought of Capsule Corp, the wealthy owners, and HER.  
  
Bulma Briefs. Goody-two-shoes who could get away with anything! Always the favorite, getting all A's she could  
get away with murder! Who won all the awards? Bulma Briefs! Who got the good looking hunks trailing after her?  
Bulma Briefs! Rich brat who could have anything she wanted! And anyone! She traveled and lived in luxury. Penn  
sneered in distaste, she even had a bastard child with some unknown hunk...rumored to be refugee royalty. Royalty  
my ASS! Even BULMA BRIEFS could not be that lucky! Probably some bum who was sponging off of her.  
  
But then, everything always came upon a silver platter, oh so easy, for Bulma Briefs. Her young bastard son would  
become a lady-killer when he grew up...and inherit a fortune! Maybe there was a way to have some of that lovely  
cash? Surely, even the great BULMA BRIEFS had something to hide! Dr. Penn narrowed her eyes at Capsule  
Corp. So unfair that someone like HER had all the good fortune and money. Well not if SHE could help it! The bigger  
you are, the harder you fall, Bulma Briefs!  
  
Dr. Briefs had a soft spot for cats, he donated millions to the project she was a part of now for cats...perhaps he   
could be persuaded to fund her Neko project? That little beast had avoided her capture for months now! Surely  
such a creature would not go unnoticed? She would find that little brat cat, put him in a zoo and gain instant fame,  
acclaim, recognition and fortune! No more lean times then! She could even buy out Capsule Corp then, or just  
have a hostile take over. Heh, and throw Missy Underwear in the street! Ha, ha!  
  
Such a thing had to be done carefully, Dr. Penn was no fool. She was anything, if patient. The right approach was   
crucial to her plans. Oh yes, it had to be done right. And she made sure she did everything right.  
  
********************************************  
  
Fifteen minutes to midnight at Capsule Corp all was quiet, except for the stirring of two demi-saiyans who should  
have been asleep. Goten giggled beside his friend. Trunks pressed his hand to Gotens mouth to keep his wound up  
friend quiet.  
  
*You will ruin everything you Baka!* Trunks glared as Goten quieted obediently, both peering out of their bedroom   
door. They resorted to their mental bond so not be heard.  
  
*Sorry Trunks, I had the giggles* Goten grinned sheepishly, the coast was clear.  
  
*Everyone is asleep, we will go into the 3rd spare-bedroom and use that mirror there!* Trunks motioned for Goten  
to follow him quietly. Both holding their breath, hoping not to be caught out of bed, or worse yet, wake up their  
fathers. They both had been ordered to their room for the night when their game of tail tag had accidentally broken a   
window in the family room.  
  
*Why that mirror? Why not the one in our room? * Goten crept behind Trunks down the hallway.  
  
*Cause it has to be a full length mirror you Baka! Remember what George at school said? * Trunks entered the room   
stealthily, * We gotta be able to see her feet or it won't work!*  
  
*Oh yea, * Goten swallowed, praying they would not get caught, * You think she will show up?*  
  
*George saw her himself! * Trunks nodded sagely as they approached the mirror, * He NEVER lies! And he doesn't  
believe in that stuff so he's gotta be right! He even drew her scary picture!!*  
  
Goten nodded, both boys had been regaled with the urban legend about Bloody Mary, otherwise known as the   
Bloodiest queen who ruled England. According to legend, and George, Bloody Mary had executed more people in  
her rein than anyone else ever had! Plus, stories of her drinking the blood of her enemies and ordering bizarre   
executions had Trunks wondering if George had confused her with the Dracula legend. Goten was fascinated  
and awed by the story, both liked George too much to call him on it. Too bad they boy was leaving for a boarding  
school in another country next week. They all promised to e-mail and go to their private chat-room to talk  
if they could when George was at his new school.  
  
Trunks and Goten would miss their friend who loved fighting as much as they did. It was not often that a kid would dare  
try to play with the fighting dynamic duo. And even be able to withstand a few bouts. Though only human, George had  
a martial arts background and enjoyed watching them fight. They thought that it would make a cool surprise for their  
friend if they told him they had seen 'Bloody Mary' and spoke to her. Trunks was not afraid of her, he wanted to   
ask her questions and get her to talk.   
  
Goten wanted her help with his history paper and knew the one question he wanted to ask her...why was she so   
cranky? Was she on the rag? Trunk's mother was downright SCARY when she was and made sure to avoid making  
her angry then. He could not remember if she had been beheaded or hung...so would they only see her head? He  
hoped not. Maybe that was why they needed such a big mirror.  
  
Both stood with baited breath, side by side in front of the mirror waiting for the hall clock to strike midnight. Then   
as one, they chanted softly, looking into the mirror.   
  
" Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary! "  
  
Goten gasped as he noticed a streak of white go by their feet in the mirror. Trunks froze as he saw a small white object  
in the mirror. Looking at each other, they ran like hell back to their room. Both jumping under the covers and giggling madly.   
The moon broke through the clouds once again and reflected a small white object in the big mirror. The white streak near the  
floor flashed by again, then turned and stopped in front of the mirror and looked at its white kitty reflection in the moonlight.   
It could not understand how the other kitty got in the strange tall object, but it was fun to play with! And very glad those  
noisy big kittens were back in their room.  
  
Whispering under the covers about their latest adventure, the boys soon began wrestling each other. Trunks getting a few  
yelps from Goten as they entangled themselves in the bed sheets. They paused as they felt, rather than heard someone   
coming down the hall. Vegeta went past the boy's room and muttered gruffly in Saiya-jin .  
  
Keep it down brats, or you will wake Kakkorot! He then padded downstairs to the kitchen for a drink. He had  
been awoken suddenly by a strange lingering smell in their room. He couldn't place it, it reminded him of something.  
Shaking his head he dismissed the thought and went back to bed. It wasn't important, not anything dangerous or to   
be worried about...that he knew for sure. Otherwise Kakkorot would have been alerted as well. It would come back to  
him, eventually.  
  
Vegeta slept, and dreamed for the first time in years of his Grandmother. She had been the only grandparent he had  
ever known. He had been heartbroken when she had died, though he did not show it. She had been a nice lady who had  
treated Vegeta not as a Prince, brat or the Heir, but as a Saiya-jin. Sure, she spoiled him too, but she played with him.  
Something he rarely got to do since he was a Prince and expected to be mature at a young age. All that stopped when  
she had died. No more wonderful smelling Grandma to talk to. He did not realize until then how much he still missed  
her.  
  
When he woke in the morning, Vegeta would not remember any of his dream. But would remember a peaceful,   
wonderful and safe feeling.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
No flames please...they do not help and will be ignored and I will give them to my neko to shred.  
  
I have Attention Deficit Disorder, so it is hard to put my thoughts  
into words sometimes so, any tips you might have would be most welcome.  
  
I am not sure about the facts about 'Bloody Mary', but remember the ritual when I was a kid. I never did it,  
I was too scared! *shivers* I think some things are better left alone!  
  
I may continue it soon, depending on what my Muse has in store for me!   
  
================================================================================ 


End file.
